fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Volneniye
Volneniye(風の悪魔, Kaze no akuma) is a young mage of the Rhino Horn Guild. Because of him not being able to control his powers at a young age, he killed his parents and became an orphan before being found by his mentor; Massaker. Appearance Volneniye has shoulder-length, dull blueish-grey hair in an asymmetrical style with a single lock falling into his face, and brown eyes. He wears sandals and a standard monk uniform with a long right sleeve. Personality Due to the harsh treatment from people, after he lost control of his power when he was young, Volneniye developed trust issues, feeling insecure and angry when people stared at him; as he didn't like the attention. He was also extremely cautious at showing his real feelings around other people because of all the lies and deceit he had faced. He would instead constantly put on a persona of calm indifference and toughness. Despite how everyone treated him, he was respectful to strong mages, and a dutiful novice. However, he did not feel the same way towards other people, frequently insulting them. History As a child, Volneniye's only known family was his Father and mother, who he loved very much as he wanted to protect them especially after he found out about his high magic energy. After his parents death, Volneniye began to travel around the world. During his travels Volneniye trained hard in hopes of some day using his power to protect his precious people, as Volneniye refused to kill everyone that he would become close to. One day, shortly after training to exhaustion, Volneniye went berserk, unleashed his magic power within him, and destroyed the area around him, leading to him being found by Massaker. The demon had offered him a chance to have a new family and put his skills to use by joining the guild Rhino Horn. He accepted without hesitation, tired of being alone and afraid of hurting people. Volneniye is now one of the most prominent mages of Rhino Horn thanks to the teaching of the demon, Massaker. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Volneniye is a very powerful wizard. Due to the extensive training he received and his incredible magic level, he could hold his own and defeat several powerful Mages, even pressuring most of an entire guild along with their guild ace and master. Hand to Hand Combat He uses a unique style of fighting known only to himself, Volneniye is a very proficient close-range fighter, as shown from his ability to defeat several dark mages, without any difficulty. In battle, he normally wields a triple-bladed claw on his left hand, which he had been trained to use since birth. He can infuse with magic into the blades for a longer range of attack, which was refined further after wind-magic training from Massaker. Massaker gave him a new claw made of magic-enhancing metal after his old one was destroyed in a fight with some vulcans. He often uses this claw to supplement his fighting, taking enemies by surprise. Even without magic flow, he demonstrated the capability to crush boulders with his claw. During his training with Massaker, he learned to increase the sharpness of his wind magic, allowing him to make his weapons more potent. While at first, he couldn't fully control the wind magic, at the pinnacle of his training, he was able to completely pierce through a tree and the boulder directly behind it with a wind-enhanced blade; a feat that even Massaker hadn't displayed. Magic Power Wind Magic Volneniye has a rare affinity for the wind element caster magic. Upon releasing his magic, he is able to manipulate a fierce wind current to form powerful gusts capable of lifting and pushing away objects. Though, Volneniye's main offensive application of the wind-nature are his magic-infused blades, capable of cutting through most materials and destroy his surroundings with tremendous force. The pinnacle of his wind manipulation is to create a powerful wave composed of magic-infused wind that can be used to hit multiple targets. He has shown immense control over this technique, being able to direct its path in order to destroy a great number of dark mages without having to engage them directly. He is also able to form a large beastly claw, formed from wind magic, which boast high versatility in battle, as it can be used to both attack and defend. Take Over For Take over, Volneniye has only one form of Satan Soul whic he refers to as the Wind Demon (風の悪魔, Kaze no akuma). 'Spells' *'Satan Soul: Wind Demon Claw'(サタンソウル：風悪魔の爪, Satansouru: Kaze akuma no tsume): By simply going into his first form, Volneniye begins his initial transformation. he is surrounded by a layer of red, wispy energy granting him enhanced strength, speed and healing. The beast's magic supplements him and he is able to manipulate the magic to a certain extent: like forming it into waves and blasts, also generating shock waves through punches and roars. In this form, the Volneniye's body undergoes slight physical changes. *'Satan Soul: Wind Demon Primal Mode'(サタンソウル：風魔プライマルモード, Satansouru: Kazama puraimarumōdo): forms a dense shroud of Magic around the user. The shroud, a translucent red with bubbles of magic (reminiscent of boiling liquid) forming all along it, provides a degree of physical protection. The physical changes experienced in the initial transformation become more pronounced in this form. *'Satan Soul: Wind Demon Armageddon Mode' (サタンソウル：風悪魔アルマゲドンモード, Satansouru: Kaze akuma arumagedonmōdo) : Trivia Volneniye is based off of Sora from Naruto Shippuden.